1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved hinge system for gates and more particularly to hinges for chain link fence gates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art gate hinge systems designed to effect automatic gate closure are characterized by two possible hinge arrangements. In the first of these, the upper and lower hinges are offset within the same vertical plane by varying their hinge pivot point distances from the swing post. When the lowermost hinge pivot point is nearer the swing post, the gate on opening tends to swing upward such that its closure will be favored by gravitational forces. Such a hinge arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 406,412; 626,158 and 2,538,470.
A second prior art hinge arrangement to effect automatic gate closure is characterized by offsetting the upper and lower hinges vertically by varying their point of attachment relative to the center line of the swing post. Such a gate, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 570,362 and 1,134,810, on opening tends to swing upward thus closing the gate by the force of gravity.
Within this latter class of hinges, the vertical offset may be effected using identical gate hinge members and displacing the pivotal point of said members by mounting the lower swing post member nearer the front of such post. This arrangement, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 570,362, results in the center line of the gate post being offset from the center line of the swing post. Hence the gate in the closed position is neither perpendicular to the ground nor parallel to the fence. Such arrangement is most detrimental to the pleasing appearance of said fence-gate combination.